Código: Guerrerros de Lyoko (reescrito)
by DarkClaw1997
Summary: El Green Phoenix vuelve en su forma más oscura, pero cuando lo hace el mundo sufre un cambió drástico. Los Guerreros Lyoko deben volver a la acción y salvar al mundo una vez más, solo que no en Lyoko. Y esta vez con más ayuda.
1. Prólogo: El nacimiento de la muerte

**Nota:** No soy propietaria de Código Lyoko ni sus personajes, serie perteneciente a MoonScoop (ahora a Dargaud). Este fanfic lo hago por diversión y no por lucro.

**Prólogo:****El nacimiento de la muerte.**

**Base subterránea de operaciones/Isla de Ross/Antártida/7 de Abril/11:00 pm AÑO: 2013**

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que el Green Phoenix fue derrotado en la Batalla de la Fábrica. Hannibal Mago, quien no murió al caer al río Sena, usando sus contactos reunió a los fugitivos de la organización que no fueron apresados, y a gran parte de los científicos y financiadores implicados en el Proyecto Cartago en las entrañas de Ross, en una gran base militar oculta bajo tierra. Mago quería vengarse de los mocosos, el programa y su ex-ayudante por frustrar sus planes de conquista del mundo. Para lograrlo ordenó a los científicos desarrollar un programa mil veces mejor que XANA, que le sirviera como su "matón personal" y le ayudara a conquistar el planeta. Para que XANA no lo detectase, el programa se transferiría a una persona de una forma parecida a cuando insertaron el Adamantium a Lobezno, y este sujeto estaría bajo las órdenes de Mago. Llegaría a ganarse la confianza del gobierno estadounidense de alguna forma, como un ataque al presidente en el cuál le salvara la vida o cosas así, escalaría posiciones, tendría más tarde acceso a cualquier tipo de información, e incluso del Pentágono, y por último le daría a Mago el control de todos los países.

Los inversores del proyecto, conocido como "N", estaban en las gradas que bordeaban en semicírculo una gran sala esa noche, mientras en el centro un montón de científicos preparaban ordenadores, el instrumental quirúrgico y una cabina-escáner al fondo. Esa iba a ser la noche en la que diera comienzo el plan de Hannibal (según el plazo marcado). Luego entró a la sala Hannibal Mago, vestido con un traje de estilo gánster gris, camisa y mocasines negros, pañuelo y corbata roja, y sombrero negro con banda roja.

**Hannibal:** Caballeros, después de muchos meses de trabajo y sacrificio por fin tendremos el arma el arma definitiva, pero quién mejor para explicar eso que el profesor Tyron.

Se presentó un señor de aproximadamente 60 años, con un pelo rubio anaranjado que recordaba a Krusty el payaso. Sus ojos eran Iba vestido con un traje gris, camisa blanca y pajarita roja oscura, mocasines negros y bata de laboratorio.

**Tyron:** Lo que se mostrará hoy podrá parecer ciencia ficción, pero es tan real como el agua que bebemos. Juntaremos a un humano con biociberprograma, de forma que se unan en una simbiosis total. El ser resultante será un operativo encubierto capaz de hackear cualquier sistema, pasar desapercibido y encargarse del "trabajo sucio", en resumidas cuentas, un Terminator.

El público quedó asombrado por las posibilidades de aquel ser. Luego Hannibal hizo entrar al conejillo de indias, que resultó ser…Grigory Nictapolus. Grigory era alto y musculoso. Tenía el pelo y una barba que terminaba en pico de color negro. Sus ojos eran negros. Tenía cincuenta y pocos años pero parecía más joven. Vestía lo que parecía ser un bañador negro.

Grigory sentía una gran vergüenza de que Memory (Anthea) y Jeremie lo derrotaran de esa forma (juntaron uno cuantos cables, y al tener zapatos de cuero y no zapatillas de goma, hicieron que sufriera la corriente estática de la habitación y cayera desmayado como un saco de patatas), por eso cuando lo sacaron de la cárcel se ofreció voluntario al Proyecto "N".

Lo metieron dentro del escáner, le conectaron cables en los brazos, las piernas, el pecho y la cabeza, y cerraron el escáner. Los científicos se prepararon para comenzar. Y cuando todo estaba listo Tyron apretó el botón que lo comenzó todo.

**Científico:** ¡La temperatura corporal y las pulsaciones por minuto han aumentado drásticamente, además hiperventila, el sujeto podría llegar a sufrir un colapso arterial, y por ende, un paro cardiaco!

**Profesor Tyron:** Aumenten la dosis.

**Científico:** ¿Por qué? Esto acabará mal.

**Profesor Tyron:** Se los riesgos, pero ¿quieres que Mago cuelgue nuestras cabezas?, además a él no le importa (dijo refiriéndose Grigory). - y se le aplicó una dosis más alta de micro-ciborgs.

**Hannibal:** ¡¿Por qué no se le aplica el máximo total?!

**Profesor Tyron:** Ya no es solo por su muerte, piense en que todo se nos podría ir de las manos, y así peligrar el proyecto.

**Hannibal:** ¡Está bien, sigan! Pero como esto falle, yo mismo me encargaré se volaros los sesos.- Todo eso se dijo en voz baja para que los inversores no escucharan nada, ni descubrieran los métodos de Mago, tenía que parecer que todo andaba bien.

En medio de lo que estaba ocurriendo los micro-ciborgs se estaban encargando de ampliar su cortex cerebral, y estaba empezando a ser consciente de las habilidades que estaba adquiriendo. Sonrió ante lo que tenía planeado en mente.

La transferencia finalizó y Grigory salió, aparentemente normal. Mago fue directamente hacia él.

**Hannibal:** ¡Amigo mío!, espero que estés al máximo, recuerda que en nada tenemos que cumplir con "ciertos planes", ¿cómo estás?

**Grigory:** Estoy a tope, y tienes razón, hay grandes metas que alcanzar.- mago sonrió ante esto-Pero es una pena que tú estés fuera de estos planes.- luego cogió a Mago por el cuello.

**Hannibal:**¡Ggggg! Grigory, ¿qué coño estás haciendo?

**Grigory:** Tienes potencial y mucha garra para conquistar el mundo, pero tu mente se deja llevar con facilidad por puros instintos primarios y crees que solo se puede controlar el mundo por la fuerza, jeje, hasta hace unos momentos yo era así.

**Hannibal:** Como si tú tuvieras mejores planes, solo eres una mierda de basura.

**Grigory:** ¡Vaya!, parece que ahora eres adivino. Justamente te iba a hablar de la basura, y de cómo hay que deshacerse de ella.-luego introdujo una esfera que guardaba en su mano y se la introdujo en la boca, luego lo soltó.

Parecía que no pasó nada, entonces Mago empezó a despotricar contra él.

**Hannibal:** ¡Si esta es una broma no ha tenido gracia! ¡Te vas a enterar de esto, estúpido hijo de…! ¡Aaaaahhh!-comenzó a sangrar a chorros por todos sus poros para luego caer tendido al suelo.

Todos los espectadores quedaron asustados por los acontecimientos, y también asqueados por lo último, más de uno vomitó a causa de ello.

**Grigory:** ¿Alguna duda al respecto?- nadie dijo nada-Perfecto. Mientras nadie sea como ese bastardo.-dijo señalando al difunto Hannibal- Van a haber cambios importante aquí, para empezar seré vuestro nuevo líder, y repito, mientras no seáis como él disfrutareis de muchos privilegios. Tengo un objetivo, que el mundo sea mío, pero si me seguís también seréis parte de eso, viviréis como reyes.-eso le quitó la preocupación a todos, parecí que ese tío los iba a hacer de oro, desde luego no ibas a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

**Todos:** Seremos siempre fieles a usted, señor.

Grigory estaba orgulloso, gracias a esto no solo tendría el mundo entero, también lograría aniquilar a los Guerreros Lyoko, y darle lo suyo a Jeremie Belpois. De momento es mejor que piensen que todo está bien y bajen la guardia, pero cuando menos se lo esperen…..sus fluidos internos harán juego con los morros de Aníbal y Escipión.

Hoy no ha nacido un ser maligno cualquiera, hoy ha nacido un Anticristo,…..hoy ha nacido la muerte.

**Continuará…**

**He tenido que reescribir todo, así que mirad todos los capítulos para comprobar los cambios y así no os perderéis. La versión anterior tenía algunos fallos y quería arreglarlos, pensad que esto es una historia 2.0. **


	2. Post-Prólogo: Transición temporal

**Nota: **No soy propietaria de Código Lyoko ni sus personajes, serie perteneciente a MoonScoop (ahora a Dargaud). Este fanfic lo hago por diversión y no por lucro.

**Post-Prólogo:**** Transición temporal. **

Casi al mismo tiempo en el que Grigory se transformó, Jeremie y XANA descubrieron, en base al hecho de que el programa hubiera resucitado, que Franz Hopper al ser destruido se dividió en varios fragmentos, que en un mes reunieron y lo lograron re-materializarlo. Antes de eso, cuando lograron recrear a XANA, Jeremie logró remover documentos para demostrar que Aelita no era huérfana, e ideó una historia: Su familia fue secuestrada y ella se quedó al cuidado de los Stones, que eran familiares de los Della Robbia. Se hizo legal que ella y su madre pudieran vivir en la Ermita. Se hizo ver que ella tenía un hermano (XANA), al cual dieron el nombre de Xavier. En lo referente al apellido se demostró que era Schaeffer, por tanto, cuando Franz Hopper se materializó recobró su nombre original, Waldo Franz Schaeffer (Delmás al ver el parecido que guardaba con Franz Hopper pidió explicaciones, y se dijo que era un primo suyo). Waldo, aunque agradecido por sus esfuerzos, vio a Jeremie como a alguien idéntico a él y temía que al ser novio de Aelita cometiera sus mismos errores, fue por eso por lo que estuvo a punto de echarlo del grupo recordándole sus errores con el equipo y con su hija, hasta que Jeremie salvó a Aelita de que la asesinaran en un atraco a una tienda y en la cual recibió una herida grave en el ojo derecho, que se manifestaba como una cicatriz. Pero a raíz de todos los errores que le recordó Waldo y el acto que realizó para salvar a Aelita hicieron mella en su personalidad, cambiándola para siempre. Eso también cambió la personalidad de Aelita, quien ya no estaba dispuesta a dejar que alguien se sacrificase por ella y que la tratasen como a alguien débil. Poco después del atraco Jeremie le propuso que terminaran su relación a lo que Aelita se opuso firmemente, pero después de tanta pelea cortaron la relación. Poco después Jeremie recibió una beca para hacer un viaje de estudios a Canadá, sus amigos no estuvieron de acuerdo en un principio pero aceptaron siempre y cuando estudiase mucho para tener experiencia, pero no demasiado para estar sano en el extranjero y volver a Francia algún día. Ulrich y Yumi dejaron atrás su orgullo y comenzaron una relación muy fuerte. William volvió a ser parte del grupo, pero al ver a Ulrich y Yumi juntos comenzó a acercase a Sissi, pues ambos pasaban por lo mismo, tristeza, lo asimilaron y se desenamoraron como consecuencia. Odd maduró ya que comenzó a tener una relación seria con Eva Skinner y ambos están muy enamorados. Richard se hizo profesor de tecnología en Kadic, que compagina con su trabajo de monitor de submarinismo en verano. Anthea y Waldo re-establecieron su matrimonio. Aelita también comenzó a dedicarse más a lo de DJ, y más tarde se unió de cantante a Los Progresistas del Pop Rock. Odd comenzó a dedicarse a las caricaturas e historias por internet que publicó en la web de Kadic para que lo vieran sus compañeros, Milly y Tamiya se interesaron y le propusieron hacer un cómic que fuera publicado con el periódico, lo cual aceptó. El comité educativo decidió que, en vista de que habían tan pocos alumnos eliminar el Pencak Silat, entonces Jim se dedicó a ser el entrenador del equipo de fútbol, Ulrich también se dedicó al fútbol como el delantero y capitán del equipo, y Yumi se unió al equipo de gimnasia. Jeremie se alejó un poco del grupo después de un tiempo, a parte no contaba nada de su vida (en más de una ocasión intentaron averiguarlo pero les resultó imposible). Aunque el grupo tuviera muchas cosas que hacer todavía quedaban juntos todos los días. Se creó una empresa dedicada a la tecnología y el desarrollo llamada Deckard Incorporations.

**Transcurso de tiempo: Mediados y finales de 2013. **

Deckard Inc. diseña grandes inventos que revolucionan el mundo y se consiguen importante avances tecnológicos. Ya está disponible el grafeno, tecnología de hologramas, teletransportadores, clonación de órganos, y las curas para el SIDA y parte de los cánceres. La empresa ayuda a restaurar varios países pobres e instaurar democracias en ellos. La crisis mundial está prácticamente resuelta y la empresa tiene dominado el mercado. La Academia Kadic ha aumentado por ocupar una antigua academia y bloque residencial y escolar que serviría de universidad. Era tan grande como el propio Kadic. Y para que no le ocupara mucho tiempo, Delmas declaró que la dirección estaría ocupada por 2 personas, el sería el director del Kadic original y la parte universitaria estaría a cargo de Suzanne Hertz. Anthea y Waldo fueron contratados para trabajar allí, ella como profesora de informática y él como profesor de Física y de Química. William se unió a Los Progresistas del Pop Rock como el nuevo batería (Nicolas se cambió de escuela y Herb fue a una academia para superdotados). Se empezaron a documentar casos de personas en varios países que habían visto una figura negra volando por los cielos en la noche y que detenía a los criminales. Los que lo habían visto de cerca contaban que era un ninja que vestía de negro, tenía la cabeza de un halcón y disparaba balas de sus manos. Varios intentaban darle caza pero nadie lo había atrapado. Se hacía llamar BlackHawk (Halcón Negro), aunque muchos lo veían como el Batman real, puesto que los que habían estado presentes en la acción observaron que actuaba como el famoso superhéroe de los comics. Han aumentado los casos de personas desaparecidas en todo el mundo, las fuerzas del orden empiezan a creer que una mafia global esté traficando con personas para extorsionarlas en algún propósito terrorista.

**Transcurso de tiempo: Principios de 2014 - mediados de 2015.**

Aquí comienza la historia.

**Continuará…**

**Por fin comenzará la historia. **


	3. Capítulo 1: Primer paso hacia la guerra

**Nota:**No soy propietaria de Código Lyoko ni sus personajes, serie perteneciente a MoonScoop (ahora a Dargaud). Se nombrarán superhéroes, productos y demás pero eso tampoco me pertenece. Este fanfic lo hago por diversión y no por lucro.

**Capítulo 1:****Primer paso hacia la guerra (1ª parte): Secuestro.**

**Ciudad de la Torre de Hierro/Francia/Miércoles 2 de Septiembre/07:30 am AÑO: 2015 (2 AÑOS Y 6 MESES DESPUÉS)**

Comenzaban las clases en Francia ese día. En la Academia Kadic los alumnos comenzaban a llegar después de 2 meses de vacaciones a recoger los horarios del nuevo curso. Tanto la academia original como la academia que restauraros hace más de 2 años para los cursos universitarios eran edificios con gran elegancia arquitectónica que producían en el espectador un pensamiento de que solo entraban allí "hijitos de papá y mamá". La región universitaria se situaba no muy lejos del Kadic original, de hecho también tocaba el mismo bosque. A los alumnos de esta zona, al igual que a todos los universitarios, les quedaba un mes de vacaciones.

Metros más allá de la academia se encontraba La Fábrica, construcción apoyada sobre un islote, el cual parecía que iba a hundirse por el peso, y lugar que albergaba al Superordenador en su subsuelo. Bajando por las cuerdas estaban Odd Della Robbia y Eva Skinner, y William Dumbar.

Odd había crecido mucho en esos 2 años y medio, pero seguía siendo el chico más bajo del grupo, aunque era tan alto como Yumi. Tenía ahora 18 años. Su vestuario no había variado casi nada, llevaba puesta una camiseta con capucha y bolsillo morada con franjas morado oscuro, vaqueros morados oscuro, y botines morados con blanco. Su pelo era rubio con una mecha morada, y desafiaba a la gravedad, pero ahora estaba corto (algo más que en Evolución) y sus ojos eran marrones claros, casi se podría decir que anaranjados; Eva también era más alta. Como Odd, ella tenía 18 años. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules. Llevaba vaqueros claros, camiseta de acilla violeta con fucsia y blanco, y tenis negros con cordones fucsias; William llevaba una camiseta con dibujos góticos en rojo, botines de suela plateada en color negro, y vaqueros oscuros. Tenía el pelo negro azulado y ojos azules. Era el segundo más alto del grupo. Ahora tenía 19 años.

**Odd:** Como te digo, mucho mar y mucho sol. Adoro Hawái.

**William:** Que suerte tenéis los dos. Yo me he pasado todo el verano en Austria y casi todos los días llovía. Las veces que fui a la playa son menos que los dedos de una mano.

**Eva:** Que mal, a lo mejor un verano le pides a tus padres que te dejen ir con nosotros de vacaciones.

**Odd:** Si Will, vamos a un sitio tropical y verás que calor pasas.

**William:** Gracias, pero dudo que mis padres me dejen ir de vacaciones sin ellos. Y me llamo William.

**Odd:** OK Will-I-am.

**William:** ¡Cállate Della Robbia!-Eva decidió ignorar las tonterías que decían esos dos.

**Eva:** Pero eso no es un problema. Nuestros padres podrán invitar a los tuyos y listo.

**William:** De todos modos, ¿cómo es que ahora vuestros padres siempre van juntos de vacaciones?

**Odd:** Nuestras madres son majas y se llevaron bien al instante, y nuestros padres tienen muchas cosas en común, así que la primera vez que se vieron todo fue buena onda y aprobaron nuestra relación.

**William:** Pues que padres tan guays.

Bajaron por el ascensor hasta llegar al laboratorio, allí se encontraban Aelita y Yumi jugando al Go, Ulrich leyendo un tebeo y Xavier en el superordenador. Al darse cuenta de su presencia se acercaron para saludar y durante un rato contaron cómo les fueron las vacaciones. Más tarde se marcharon a la academia para pasar el rato.

Aelita había crecido mucho en ese tiempo, pero era la chica más baja del grupo. Su vestuario tampoco había variado mucho: usaba una camisa hasta los codos con capucha rosa con los bordes magenta, pantalones blancos, tenis converse rosas, y un medallón dorado (el de los libros). Tenía su característico pelo rosado cortado a la garçon y sus ojos verdes. Aparentaba tener 18 años (aunque su edad real era de 28 años); Yumi también había cambiado. Tenía los ojos de un enigmático color negro. Seguía siendo la chica más alta del grupo. Usaba una camisa negra de cuello abierto por el hombro izquierdo dejando ver un tirante rojo, y pantalones, 2 pendientes en la oreja izquierda y botas negras. Su edad era de casi 19 años; Ulrich vestía camiseta negra y un dragón chino en amarillo, cazadora negra con capucha amarilla, unos tenis negros con amarillo, y vaqueros oscuros. Su pelo era marrón oscuro, con un mechón cayéndole sobre la frente, y sus ojos también eran marrones. Ahora era casi tan alto como William, tenía 18 años; Xavier llevaba unos vaqueros, un suéter sin capucha y tenis grises, y un gorro negro. Tenía el pelo rubio con mechas negras, corto, y los ojos verdes. Era el más alto del grupo y aparentaba 19 años (pero su edad real era de 2 años y medio).

**Xavier:** Oye William, ¿por qué decidiste venir hoy si las clases universitarias no comienzan hasta dentro de un mes?

**William:** Mi padre cree que estando junto a los empollones de mis amigos podría prepararme mejor para la "uni". Es un poco fastidio, la verdad. Pero ¿por qué vosotros habéis venido también?

**Odd:** Mis hermanas son un fastidio total, y a eso prefiero quedarme aquí, me encanta este sitio.

**Eva:** Por lo mismo. Sus hermanas son un poco "piconas".

**Aelita: **¿Por qué?

**Eva:** Por ejemplo cuando los dos estábamos viendo una peli en el salón de la habitación, y nuestros padres entraron y nos echaron la bronca.

**Odd:** Encontraron condones en mi mesa de noche y juguetes sexuales en la de ella, así que imagínate lo que pudieron pensar.- todos se descojonaron de risa. Los dos se avergonzaron un poco.- ¡Oye, que eso no tiene gracia! Y no nos quitaron el ojo durante semanas. Encima de eso luego después cuando se iban y nos dejaban solos le decían a Eva: 'Eva, si tienes hambre Odd tiene fiambre'. –se descojonaron aún más.

**Eva:** Ni te imaginas que vergüenza. Y eso que se supone que son adultas.

**Ulrich:** Bueno, dejando de lado esta anécdota,-terminó de reírse.- yo también para prepararme para la universidad, aunque en mi caso es a voluntad, y pasar un poco de tiempo con cierta persona.-dijo sonriendo a Yumi y ella se la devolvió.

**Yumi:** En mi caso es por mi hermano, que comienza hoy las clases.

**Aelita:** Y hablando por yo y Xavier, el motivo es sencillo, vivimos cerca de la academia, y mis padres tienen que preparar sus clases para el curso.

Después de esto el móvil de Ulrich sonó.

**Ulrich:** ¿Diga?...Hola papá, ¿qué pasa?... ¿Enserio?... Vale, yo seré su guía… Vale, adiós.

**Yumi:** ¿Qué quería tu padre?

**Ulrich:** Unos primos lejanos que no veo desde hace años se han mudado a aquí, estudiarán en la academia y yo seré su guía.

**Aelita:** ¿De dónde vienen?

**Ulrich:** De Tenerife, Islas Canarias, España.-no hacía falta decir más, el año anterior vieron la importancia de las islas a través de la historia, situación geográfica, su clima protector contra el calor del Sahara, el volcán del Hierro, que fuera un destino turístico muy reclamado, etc.

**Eva:** ¿Y es verdad el estereotipo que se tiene sobre España?

**Ulrich:** Cuando los conozcáis podréis juzgarlos.

**Xavier:** En eso tiene razón, cada persona es un mundo.

**Ulrich:** Será mejor que me vaya a buscarlos, deberían estar aquí en unos minutos.

**Todos:** Vale, hasta después.-y todos se fue por su lado.

Al llegar a la academia se sentaron en unos bancos, entonces Sissi apareció.

Elisabeth "Sissi", así como todas, había crecido lo suyo. Tenía el pelo negro con mechas rubias atado por una coleta roja. Sus ojos eran marrones. Tenía 18 años. Usaba una camisa roja con un corazón rosa claro de dibujo, vaqueros piratas, y botas converse rojas con cordones rosas.

**Sissi:** Hola chicos, ¿qué tal el verano?

**Todos:** Bastante bien.

**Sissi:** Bueno, no sé si lo sabéis, pero estaremos juntos, Odd y Eva, después de todo haremos la carrera juntos. -La cosa era que los tres escogieron Bellas Artes, Aelita y Ulrich optaron por un curso terminal dirigido a la sanidad (Ulrich quería ser en un futuro un profesor de deportes o poder trabajar en algún centro de artes marciales y para ello debía saber cómo cuidar su cuerpo, Aelita sin embargo deseaba ser enfermera), Xavier y William comenzarían su 2º año de la carrera de ingeniería y Yumi la de sanidad.- Por cierto, mm he enterado de que Jeremie va a volver para este curso.-todos se sorprendieron.

**Yumi:** ¿Estás bromeando?

**Sissi:** Para nada.

**William:** Y ni siquiera nos lo ha comunicado por mensaje. Supongo que para darnos una sorpresa.

**Odd:** Pero eso es genial, ¿no Aelita?-ella miró hacia otro lado, con una expresión de tristeza.- ¿Pasa algo, princesa?

**Aelita:** Nada, es solo que no he hablado con él desde hace dos años.

**Odd:** Es verdad, por un momento se me había olvidado que tu y Jeremie ya no tenéis la misma relación que antes. Perdón.

**Aelita:** No pasa nada. Es solo que he estado cabreada estos años y no quería hablar con él, y cuando he querido hacerlo me he echado para atrás porque he pensado que tal vez ya no querría ser mi amigo.

**Una voz tras ella****:** Yo creo que él no piensa lo mismo.-al voltearse vio a Jeremie.

Jeremie lucía un aspecto físicamente distinto al de hace más de 2 años. Ahora era tan alto como Ulrich y su pelo rubio era más corto que antes y algo revuelto. Tenía 17 años. Incluso su vestimenta era completamente distinta: un suéter negro con bordes en verde oscuro remangado con capucha de interior verde oscuro y bolsillo, una camiseta negra, pantalón de carga algo ajustado verde, tenis negros con verde y blanco, y un parche negro cubriendo su ojo derecho que con su cicatriz representaba la pelea en la que salvó a Aelita. El único ojo que le quedaba era de color azul. Todos se sorprendieron y fueron a saludarle.

**William:** Cuanto tiempo. Cuanto has cambiado tío. Por la webcam no se te veía muy bien.

**Jeremie:** Bueno, es lo que tiene el ir a otro lugar del mundo, de una u otra manera cambias.

**Sissi:** ¿Y ese nuevo look? Tú siempre has sido de jerséis de cuello alto, pantalones caquis, mocasines, y pelo algo largo y engominado. Y ahora verte así es una gran sorpresa.

**Jeremie:** Digamos que hice un amigo que pudo convencerme de cambiar la apariencia, pero solo eso. Sigo siendo el mismo friki de los ordenadores.

**Xavier:** Y ¿qué vas a estudiar?

**Jeremie:** Me he querido especializar en tecnología. Por lo que este año, según me he enterado por Xavier, estaré solo.

**Odd:** Tu siempre a por lo complicado, ¿eh?

**Jeremie:** Bueno, es que eso es lo que me va.

Entonces miró a Aelita, quien no le había hablado en todo ese rato.

**Jeremie:** ¿Podéis excusarnos a Aelita y a mí?-Aelita se sorprendió.

**Todos:** No hay problema. –todos entendían muy bien. Y los dos se alejaron un poco de ellos.

**Jeremie:** Hola.

**Aelita:** Hola.

**Jeremie:** ¿Qué tal estos años?

**Aelita:** La verdad es que bien, no me puedo quejar. Oye, con respecto a lo de antes, yo…

**Jeremie:** Lo entiendo, y no estoy cabreado. Me alejé de ti antes incluso de irme a Canadá, así olvidando el vínculo tan importante que teníamos los dos, la amistad.

**Aelita:** Te comportaste como un idiota esos días.-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

**Jeremie:** Ya lo sé. Te quería preguntar si podríamos empezar de cero y ser amigos otra vez.

**Aelita:** Está bien. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

**Jeremie:** Si, me encantaría.-y los dos sonrieron. Aelita le abrazó, al principio Jeremie se sorprendió pero lo aceptó y la abrazó.

Luego de eso volvieron. Entonces vieron a Ulrich llegar con una chica.

**Aelita:** _¿Será quien yo creo que es? Sí, debe ser una de los primos._-pensó.

La chica usaba una camisa sin mangas con la imagen de un lobo en negro, gris azulado y blanco, vaqueros rasgados de color negro, botas negras, camisa a botones vaquera, chaqueta con capucha negra con franjas en azul fuerte, reloj negro en la muñeca izquierda, guantes de cuero negro de medio dedo con pinchos, dos pendientes plateados en cada oreja y uno azul en la izquierda. La chica era alta, de pelo castaño oscuro hasta los hombros y rizado, tez algo pálida y ojos marrones.

**Ulrich:** ¡Vaya Jeremie, que sorpresa! Cuanto tiempo, tío. Y que cambiado estás.

**Jeremie:** Hola a ti también. Ya te dije que cumpliría mi promesa de volver a reunirme con vosotros un día. Vengo para quedarme. ¿Y quién es esta chica?

**Ulrich:** Precisamente iba a hablar de eso. Chicos, os presento a mi prima Noelia, de España. Noe estos son Odd Della Robbia, William Dumbar, Jeremie Belpois, Xavier y Aelita Schaeffer, Sissi Delmas, la Hija del director de la academia secundaria, Eva Skinner, y Yumi Isiyama, mi novia.-Noelia sonrió y hizo gesto de saludar.

**Yumi:** No es por nada, pero ¿tú no hablas?

**Noelia:** Lo justo y necesario, no quiero resultar molesta.

**Xavier:** Al contrario, cualquier familiar de Ulrich o de alguno de nosotros es siempre bienvenido a conversar.-entonces Noelia se sentó.

**Eva:** ¿Qué te parece de momento Francia?

**Noelia:** Es agradable, siempre he querido viajar a aquí, es un lugar bonito y menos frío de lo que parecía.

**Sissi:** No te descuides, en Francia gran parte del año son todo lluvias y mal tiempo (ese es el clima real de Francia, no soleado como se ve en Código Lyoko, en el fic voy a tratar de ser lo más realista posible).

**Aelita:** ¿Por qué te has mudado a Francia?

**Noelia:** Mi madre pasó de ser auxiliar de enfermería a enfermera, y muy buena, y la destinaron aquí. Según parece los sanitarios españoles son de los mejores del mundo y son muy cotizados. Por eso a mi hermano y a mí nos dieron becas para estudiar en una de las mejores academias de Francia, aquí. Mi padre se tuvo que quedar en España, pues a él no lo llamaron, no íbamos a venir pero el dijo que sería una gran oportunidad para el futuro de mi hermano y mío, y que mi madre ganaría más para la familia, así que él se quedo a cuidar a mis abuela materna, quien necesita mucha ayuda.

**William:** Eso si que ha sido un gran sacrificio.-Noelia asintió.

**Noelia:** Además nos trajimos a mi perro, un husky siberiano llamado Drago.

**Yumi:** Oye, antes dijiste desde siempre has querido venir a aquí, ¿por qué?

**Noelia:** Siempre me ha hecho ilusión ir a Disney Land Resort Paris, pero nuca hemos dispuesto del dinero ni para ir a Francia ni para salir de España, este es el primer país que visito fuera del mío.

**Ulrich:** Antes has dicho que tu padre estaba cuidando a tu abuela materna, ¿qué pasó con tu abuelo?

**Noelia:** Lo mismo que al padre de mi padre, murió hace un año, en Abril, por un linfoma. Por lo menos lo conocí más que a mi otro abuelo, el cual murió cuando iba a cumplir 5 años. –dijo en un tono de tristeza.

**Ulrich:** Te acompaño en el sentimiento.-Noelia le sonrió agradecida. Entonces se fijó en Jeremie, más concretamente en el parche

**Noelia:** No es por molestar, pero ¿qué pasó?

**Aelita:** Un ladrón/asesino y yo en peligro. No estaría aquí de no ser por él.-Noelia asintió.- Por cierto ¿dónde está tú…?-en ese momento se acercaron a la mesa Hiroki, Johnny y un chico, al parecer, nuevo.

Hiroki había crecido bastante desde hace más de dos años, pero todavía era el más bajo del trío, vestía un polo azul con blanco, vaqueros claros y tenis negros. Tenía 14 años recién cumplidos; Johnny era algo más alto que Hiroki y su pero ya no era corvino, sino que estaba revuelto. Usaba una camisa a botones con cuadros naranjas y amarillos, vaqueros y tenis converse azules con amarillo. Tenía 15 años. Tanto él como Hiroki ya no parecían niños; El otro chico tenía una tez morena, pelo castaño pelado por los lados, ojos verdes con un arañazo en horizontal bajo el izquierdo, rasgos parecidos a los de Noelia y era casi tan alto como Odd, lo que lo hacía el más alto del trío, además de flaco como él. Usaba un chaleco rojo, una camiseta negra con una M de la marca Monster en amarillo, vaqueros claros y tenis rojos con negro.

**Hiroki:** ¿Qué tal va todo hermanita y sus amigos? Os presento a un nuevo chico, Miguel Gómez y es de…

**Yumi:** De España, ya lo sabemos, justamente estábamos hablando con su hermana mayor.-dijo señalando a Noelia.

**Johnny:** No nos dijiste que tuvieras una hermana.

**Miguel:** ¡Pero si nos acabamos de conocer!, además seguro que la habríais visto conmigo en algún momento.

**Hiroki:** En eso tienes razón, y te comprendo tío, se lo que es aguantar a una hermana mayor.-los dos pusieron cara de tristeza y sus respectivas hermanas mayores se les quedaron mirando como "ni que nosotras no tuviéramos que soportaros, renacuajos".

**Ulrich:** He renacuajo, cuanto has crecido, ¿ya tienes quince? Es que tu hermana me ha dicho que eres tres años menor que ella.

**Miguel:** Sí, cumplidos en agosto, soy más alto, más guapo, tengo mucha energía, soy un crack en los deportes y en los videojuegos. En resumen, ahora soy una versión ultra mejorada de mí.

**Ulrich:** Y ¿alguna chica?

**Miguel:** ¡Nah!, soy como mi hermana, yo amo a mis videojuegos y ella a internet, pero seguro que alguna chica podría estar coladita por mí en España, ¡no tal! Es una broma, me da igual en realidad.

**Odd:** Oye, suenas como yo, y me estás empezando a caer bien. Si quieres te puedo enseñar a gastar bromas de las buenas.

**Xavier:** No por favor, ya tenemos a un Odd Della Robbia, no hay necesidad de un segundo.

**Yumi:** Seguro que no.

**Miguel**: Supongo que no, yo ya soy un "Máster Trol" y no creo que vaya a necesitar una ayuda, lo siento.

**Odd:** Bueno, tú te lo pierdes.

**Miguel:** Creo que ese vas a ser tú.

**Johnny:** Bueno, tenemos que irnos ahora a la presentación, así que, chao.

**Hiroki y Miguel:** Eso, adiós.

**Los demás:** Chao.-luego miraron a Noelia.

**Yumi:** ¿Tu hermano es, de verdad, siempre así de bromista como se está pintando?

**Noelia y Ulrich:** Y peor.

**Odd:** ¿Insinuáis que podría ser hasta peor que yo?, discúlpame pero nadie me va a arrebatar el título de bromista de la academia, nadie lo ha hecho y nadie lo hará.-todos ya se imaginaban ese duelo, y les entró grima al pensarlo.

**En otra parte….**

**Oficinas Deckard/Nueva York/Estado Unidos/Miércoles 2 de Septiembre/2 pm**

Esta ha sido hasta la fecha la sede de Deckard Incorporations, un edificio negro y blanco de un total de 60 plantas de alto y otras 10 subterráneas que se decía que eran para I+D, el resto servía para la administración. Deckard era ahora un sinónimo de innovación y progreso en todo el globo, de hecho creó un juego de realidad virtual por el cual todas las personas iban a un mundo virtual donde podían luchar contra unos monstruos llamados ninjas, elegir su avatar virtual y podían comunicarse con otras personas, era el "nuevo facebook", y su nombre era Cortex. Pero también era sinónimo de solidaridad en vista de que ha ayudado a varios países a progresar y ha resuelto la crisis económica en el mundo, la gente ya hablaba de la multinacional como enviada del cielo.

En el despacho de la empresa, colocado de forma estratégica en la última planta del edificio, se encontraba alguien sorprendentemente familiar, así es Tyron se encontraba en la empresa. Tyron antes de trabajar en el 'Proyecto N' tenía la idea de montar una empresa como esta, después de ser reclutado por Nictapolus le comentó acerca de su idea y entonces los planes cambiaron de torna, al crearse la empresa Tyron se convirtió en el vicedirector de la multinacional y mano derecha de Nictapolus, quien se hizo el director de la multinacional y para que no lo descubrieran se cortó el pelo, se afeitó bastante la barba y se cambió el nombre por Nilton Patson, un hombre con un currículo sobresaliente que no pretendía otra cosa que no fuera el avance de la humanidad. Tyron también optó por cambiar de aspecto y se nombre, llamándose ahora Ikonov (1) Stein.

Tyron usaba un traje negro, mocasines negros, camisa blanca, corbata roja, gafas specsavers y tal calvicie que podría recordar fácilmente a Lex Luthor. Hablaba con alguien por una pantalla colocada en la mesa.

**Ikonov:** Las ventas van viento en popa y nuestros ingresos son desmesurados, Deckard domina el mercado por 8º mes consecutivo.

**?:** Eso es una gran noticia, pero ¿acaso esas son todas las buenas noticias que me comentabas hace un momento? Acabo de salir de una reunión importante acerca de armamento contra el terrorismo de la ONU y pensaba que tenías algo mejor que una cosa tan obvia.

**Ikonov:** Por supuesto que no es todo, la fase 4 está casi lista para su funcionamiento.

**?:** Perfecto, estaré en 5 segundos allí.-se cerró la comunicación, y tal como dijo una persona apareció en el despacho por vía tele-transportación. Vestía taje, camisa y mocasines negros, y una corbata blanca, tenía el pelo negro corto y un bigote que bordeaba su boca y acababa en una barba corta pero puntiaguda, era alto y muy musculoso. Se trataba del mismísimo "Nilton Patson".

**Nilton:** Perfecto, entonces nos quedan personas de la última área y el "motor", por lo cual el 'Día 0' será a finales de mes.

**Ikonov:** Exactamente, es sorprendente que el plan haya funcionado tan a la perfección, parecía un imposible.

**Nilton:** No podría haberse hecho realidad sin una mano derecha cuidadosamente escogida como usted, su inteligencia y actitud nos han llevado al éxito.

**Ikonov:** Eso me alaga, señor.

**Nilton:** Descuida, en poco tiempo se completará la fase 4 y entonces el mundo nos adorará como a dioses, pero sobretodo me libraré de cierto equipo de amigos.

**Ikonov:** ¿Y qué hay de BlackHawk? Hemos intentado localizarlo pero siempre nos burla. Puede resultarnos un problema.

**Nilton:** De ese payaso que se cree Batman me encargaré por último, no le he puesto demasiada atención pero no será un problema.-sonrió de forma siniestra.

**De vuelta a Francia….**

**La Ermita/Ciudad de la Torre de Hierro/Francia/Miércoles 2 de Septiembre/9:30 pm**

La Ermita, una casa que hasta algo más de dos años estaba abandonada y su vegetación crecía salvaje por cualquier sitio era ahora un bonito chalé blanco con un montón de flores y arbustos perfectamente cortados por sus hojas conformando el jardín, los cuales tenían una modesta variedad de flores (rosas, lirios, amapolas y claveles), y una gran enredadera, vestigio de la casa en su abandono crecía por el muro que separaba al jardín del bosque en la parte delantera del chalé. Dentro se encontraba casi todo el grupo excepto Sissi, Jeremie, Aelita y Xavier. El grupo esperaba impaciente por que llegaran los otros, supuestamente tenían una sorpresa.

**Odd:** ¡Me aburroooooooo!

**Ulrich:** Y yo, ¿dónde están? Deberían haber venido hace rato.

**Yumi:** Ya, espero que se den más prisa, en media hora tengo que estar en casa.

En ese momento entraron por la puerta Xavier y Aelita.

**Xavier:** Ya podéis venir, perdón por el retraso, había que finiquitar los últimos detalles, venga, abajo.

Bajaron hasta la 'habitación secreta de la Ermita' (si no te has leído los libros, pues en una trampilla del estudio, bajando unas escaleras se llega a un sótano, se entra por un congelador, al mover algunas cosas se abre un hueco en la pared por el que se gatea hasta llegar a una habitación con un sofá y una tele, y que ahora estaba conectada con la habitación de la sandbox (la cual ahora podía conectar con Lyoko) por una puerta colocada por donde Aelita abrió un agujero. La habitación tenía aparte una versión antigua de los escáneres y un montón de chismes más) donde estaban Waldo y Anthea Schaeffer, y Richard Dupuis. Waldo usaba un polar y unos mocasines marrones, y unos vaqueros. Estaba bastante más flaco, con la barba tenía la misma forma pero quedándole como pelusilla de lo afeitada que estaba, con un bigote, y usaba unas gafas opacas, aparentaba 50 años (pero su edad real era de 63 años); Anthea tenía el pelo rosa largo y ojos verdes. Vestía una camisa color índigo, vaqueros y tenis rosas, aparentaba 41 años a pesar de que civilmente tenía 46 años (durante la mayoría de años en los que estuvo secuestrada la criogenizaron muchas veces y eso hacía que pareciera ser más joven); Richard vestía un jersey negro con coderas marrones, vaqueros y tenis converse negros. Tenía su habitual pelo rojo y corto, ojos ámbar, pecas y su rostro de expresión inocente, y su edad era de 28 años.

**Waldo:** Lo hemos logrado, las remodelaciones están listas y son fenomenales.

**Odd:** Guay…pero ¿cuál es la noticia tíos?, y ¿qué es eso de las remodelaciones?

**Richard:** Que Lyoko tal y como era ya no existe.

**Anthea:** Hemos logrado que Lyoko se base en un modelo más realista de entrenamiento, por lo cual si os entrenáis en Lyoko eso afectará a vuestro cuerpo.

**Ulrich:** Espera, ¿insinuáis que podremos entrenarnos como si fuera en la realidad y fortalecernos?

**Aelita:** Exactamente, y hemos modificado otras cosas, como que ahora podemos materializarnos en otras partes del mundo con nuestros poderes y sin necesidad de pasar por Lyoko, pero primero hay que enviar una baliza a la zona.

**Odd:** Eso si que mola, tele-transportación directa.

**Richard:** Sentir es posible, y además hemos eliminado la advertencia de "prohibido a los mayores de 18" (sale en la saga de libros).

**Yumi:** Eso es genial, ahora nada os impide entrar y conocer vuestro verdadero avatar virtual.

**Richard:** Si estoy deseando verlo, ¿ya podemos entrar "profesor"? –dijo llamando a Waldo por un apodo nacido hace, relativamente, poco.

**Waldo:** Tal vez mañana, ahora unos deben volver a la academia y otros a su casa.-todos estuvieron de acuerdo y cada uno se fue a su hogar correspondiente.

**William:** ¿Y yo podré entrar?

**Xavier:** Si, pero no te hagas el protagonista.-dijo un poco a broma.

**William:** No hay problema.

**Una semana después…**

**Ciudad de la torre de Hierro/Francia/Domingo 20 de Septiembre/11:05 pm (UNA SEMANA Y 4 DÍAS DESPUÉS)**

En la casa de "los hermanos españoles" se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad. Era una casa parecida a la de Yumi (vivían al lado), solo que en lugar de cerezos tenían un abeto, y arbustos llenos de violetas, flores de pascua, tomillo y hierba buena, que su madre había plantado recientemente, Noelia y Miguel solían decir que a su madre le encantaba tanto la botánica que un día terminaría convirtiendo la casa en una jungla. Noelia estaba en su habitación navegando por internet mientras su hermano jugaba con una PSP.

Ambos usaban pijama. Noelia tenía una camiseta blanca y un pantalón azul marino; Miguel tenía una camiseta con el dibujo de Lagiacrus del juego 'Monster Hunter 3' de color azul cyan y unos shorts marrones.

**Miguel:** Noe, ¿te molaría se una superheroína?

**Noelia:** Sabes de sobra que sí, ser como BlackHawk estaría guay, pero seguro que tiene una gran millonada como para tener esos aparatos. Y con mi poco conocimiento de las artes marciales a lo que más podría aspirar es a ser su aprendiz.

**Miguel:** Sí, pero si los dos tuviéramos superpoderes o supiéramos artes marciales nos uniríamos y seríamos el "dúo dinámico español".

**Noelia:** Claro, -dijo en tono sarcástico- pero siempre he deseado tener superpoderes y acabar con las injusticias en el mundo, ojalá pudiera ser tan poderosa pudiera salvar a los que lo necesitan y que nadie me tomara nunca en broma.

**Miguel:** Tú lo que quieres ser es una Dark Claw, la combinación de Batman y Lobezno. Pues entonces si tú quieres ser eso yo quiero ser como el Avatar y como Link, y así tener a una princesa que salvar.

**Noelia:** ¿Desde cuándo te interesan las chicas, Michael Jackson? Pensaba que tu solo estabas enamorado de los videojuegos y de chincharme.

**Miguel:** Porque me encanta hacerme el chulo y porque estoy en la 'edad del pavo'. Además, chincharte es siempre un placer.

**Noelia:** Como sea.-dijo volviendo su atención al ordenador.

Entonces vino su madre. Era una mujer algo más baja que Noelia, tenía el pelo negro rojizo rizado y largo, era delgada y tenía varios lunares en la cara, vestía un pijama de pantalón y camisa de manga larga rosa con algunos dibujos de flores. La mujer se llamaba Ana Duarte y tenía 45 años.

**Ana:** De que hablan los dos.

**Miguel:** De los superhéroes.

**Ana:** Bueno, pues mis superniños deberían irse ya a dormir, que es muy tarde.

**Miguel:** Vale.-y se fue a su habitación.

**Noelia:** A la orden jefa.-y se acostó en su cama.

Dos horas después Noelia sintió calor, como si fuera verano, entonces decidió abrir la ventana. Entonces notó como si algo le hubiera picado en el cuello, se palpó solo para notar un bulto metálico y empezó a tener sueño pero antes de hacer algún movimiento cayo dormida al suelo.

**(Por fuera)**

**?:** Objetivo noqueado, penúltimo sujeto cazado, solo queda la batería.-dijo una persona vestida de negro seguida de otras que escalaron y cogieron a Noelia, y que hablaba por un pinganillo. A su lado había un perro anestesiado, el perro de los chicos.

**Voz:** _Perfecto, marchaos ya, si esta chica quiere ser un arma le concederemos el deseo._

**Academia Kadic/Ciudad de la Torre de Hierro/Lunes 21 de Septiembre/08:00 am**

Casi todo el grupo excepto, Sissi y Jeremie estaban hablando en la habitación de Ulrich. Era una habitación algo más grande que su habitación en la academia. Constaba de una cama colocada de la misma forma que en la academia secundaria, pero había más espacio para una mesa de noche, delante de la cama había una estantería con varios objetos de ninjas y de fútbol, en la pared de al lado había un escritorio con un portátil y una tele, al lado y pegado a la pared de la ventana había un armario. El ya no compartía la habitación con Odd debido a que él la compartía con William.

**Ulrich:** Más desaparecidos, no me creo aún que mi prima sea uno de ellos.-dijo entristecido.

**Yumi:** Lo siento Ulrich, sabes que estamos tratando ese tema desde que comenzaron las alarmas.-dijo tratando de consolarlo y abrazándolo.

**Ulrich:** Ya, pero es bastante machacante que te desaparezca un familiar, cuando tiene en parecidas circunstancias que otros que no han regresado jamás.-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

**Odd:** Si, esto pinta muy mal.-entonces entró Jeremie.

**Jeremie:** Hola chicos. Ulrich, me enteré de lo de tu prima, lo siento.

**Ulrich:** Gracias.

**Jeremie:** ¿Habéis intentado utilizar el superordenador para rastrearla?

**Aelita:** No, pero lo intentaremos.

**Jeremie:** Cuanto antes mejor, es preocupante que desaparezcan tantas personas y no regresen nunca.

**Todos:** Sí, es verdad.-cuando se iba a marchar tropezó y cayó, como Xavier estaba al lado de él lo agarró y Jeremie se sostuvo en la nuca para poder subir. Todos podían ver claramente un par de ojeras en su rostro. Eso preocupó un poco a Aelita.

**William:** ¿Estás bien?

**Jeremie:** Ups, perdón, ¡qué torpe soy!

**Aelita:** Oye, ¿seguro que has dormido?

**Jeremie:** Trabajos, hay que prepararse para la Universidad, uno duerme tarde y, bueno, eso le pasa factura.

**Yumi:** Claro-dijo con escepticismo- Jeremie, si pasa algo, somos tus amigos, puedes contárnoslo.

**Jeremie:** No pasa nada, solo soy un torpe de narices. Creedme chicos, si tuviera un problema vosotros seríais los primeros en enteraros. Y si aún sigo siendo útil para el equipo podéis contar conmigo.

**Xavier:** Que no te quepa duda, no tenemos límites de científicos en el grupo, y tu siempre serás uno de los nuestros.-todos asintieron.

**Jeremie: **Muchas gracias chicos. Bueno, me voy a investigar por mi cuenta. Os pasaré notas si encuentro algo interesante. Ulrich, créeme, pondré los métodos necesarios para encontrar a tu prima, adiós.-todos le despidieron y se marchó.

**Xavier:** Bueno, yo también me voy, voy a ir a la Fábrica, a ver si puedo obtener una pista del paradero de Noe. Aelita, tu deberías ir a casa para intentar algo con la terminal, mamá y papá estarán muy ocupados esta mañana, así que sería mejor que estés tú.- Aelita asintió.

**Yumi: **Y yo me voy a casa. Ulrich, si quieres puedes venir y vemos una peli para que te tranquilices.- Ulrich no parecía muy convencido.- Créeme, encontraremos a tu prima, tenlo por seguro, pero ahora lo mejor es estar tranquilos, así después trabajamos mejor.-dijo acariciando su cara y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**Ulrich:** Te acompañaré.- y los dos salieron del cuarto.- Gracias por el apoyo, Yumi.

**Yumi:** Cuenta con que siempre lo hare.- respondió sonriéndole, lo cual Ulrich correspondió y ambos se fueron.

Dentro de la habitación.

**Odd:** Es un poco incomodo, pero Eva y yo teníamos una cita pendiente.

**Eva:** Pero os juramos que nada más acabar vendremos a ayudar.

**William:** Y yo tengo que buscar algo en la ciudad, pero también vendré.

**Aelita:** OK.

Todos se fueron a hacer lo que decían que harían. Xavier caminaba hacia la fábrica después de despedirse de Aelita, caminaba tranquilamente por las alcantarillas, entonces notó un ruido y decidió averiguar que era, notó como si algo le hubiera picado el cuello y calló desmallado antes de hacer nada. De los árboles salieron variar figuras como las que detuvieron a Noelia.

**?:** Jefe, la batería está a nuestra disposición, espero órdenes.

**Voz:**___Traedlo a la base 02, mañana será el día en el que el Black Phoenix tendrá al mundo bajo sus pies y esta batería nos dará bastante energía y de paso será el primer gran trofeo de nuestro líder._

**Continuará…**

**(1): Ikonov era uno de los nombres que iba a tener inicial mente Tyron.**


	4. Capítulo 2: Primer paso hacia la guerra

**Nota:**No soy propietaria de Código Lyoko ni sus personajes, serie perteneciente a MoonScoop (ahora a Dargaud). Se nombrarán superhéroes, productos y demás pero eso tampoco me pertenece. Este fanfic lo hago por diversión y no por lucro.

**Capítulo 1: Primer paso hacia la guerra (2ª parte): Estado de emergencia y solución desesperada. **

**Academia Kadic/Ciudad de la Torre de Hierro/Francia/Lunes 21 de Septiembre/2:09 pm**

**Aelita:** No ha aparecido en todo este tiempo.- habían pasado ya varias horas desde que Xavier desapareció, todos estuvieron buscándolo, y nada.

**Ulrich:** Ya es el colmo, primero Noe y ahora Xavier, ¿qué será lo que viene ahora?- entonces sonó el móvil de Aelita.

**Aelita:** ¿Si papá?... ¿¡QUÉ!?...De acuerdo, iremos lo antes posible.-colgó.- Tenemos que ir a la Fábrica ahora mismo, mis padres han encontrado una pista de donde puede estar.

**Odd:** ¿Y a qué esperamos? Vamos a rescatar a nuestro amigo.-y todos corrieron hacia el bosque. Lo que no sabían es que eran observados.

**Miguel:** Oye Sissi, ¿qué haces ahí escondida?- dijo a ver que Sissi estaba escondida tras un muro.

**Sissi:** Creo que eso te lo debería preguntar yo, lo lógico es que estés en la academia secundaria.

**Miguel:** Quería hablar con Ulrich. Pero de todos modos, ¿qué haces ahí escondida?

**Sissi:** Bueno, tú cállate y sígueme.- y tiró de él de un brazo. Los siguieron hasta unos arbustos donde se escondieron y observaron que se metían por una alcantarilla.- Una alcantarilla, ¿lo ves?, seguro que ese es su pasadizo secreto.

**Miguel:** Claro, y seguro que fueron a un submundo lleno de personas-pez.

**Sissi:** No metas a Hora de Aventuras en este tema, ¿vale?, tenemos que ver que pasa (miraos el episodio Susana grande de esta serie).

**Miguel:** Tranquila, necesito bromear con algo creativo para olvidarme un poco de que mi hermana no está con nosotros. Además ¿por qué le seguimos?- dijo abriendo la tapa y luego bajando.

**Sissi:** Por eso mismo, Xavier ha desaparecido según oí.

**Miguel:** ¿Qué, cuándo?

**Sissi:** Esta mañana, les escuché decir que lo han localizado y si han podido puede que lo loguen con Noe. Y también deseo saber cuál es su secreto.

**Miguel:** Pues me has dado dos buenos motivos.- y les siguieron, pero a su vez una sombra les siguió a ellos.

**En la Fábrica…**

**Aelita:** ¿Qué habéis encontrado?-dijo saliendo del ascensor junto con os demás.

**Anthea:** Tenemos una señal de frecuencia débil del sitio donde puede estar. Lo raro es que no la hallamos localizado con el vínculo digital.

**Aelita:** ¿Es que no lo habéis localizado de esa forma?

**Odd:** Disculpa, pero ¿qué tiene que ver el vínculo digital con esto?

**Anthea:** Ese vínculo hace que esté conectado con su otra mitad en Lyoko, y con ello podemos rastrearlo y encontrarlo fácilmente donde quiera que esté, pero parece que alguien se adelantó a nosotros y logró bloquear el vínculo.

**William:** ¿Y cómo conseguisteis encontrarlo?

**Waldo:** No está al 100% asegurado, pero es algo. Una fuente anónima nos ha dado esta localización y no sabemos si es fiable, pero parece que no miente.

**Eva:** ¿Tenéis alguna pista de quién es ese anónimo?

**Waldo:** Ese es otro tipo que va adelantado a nosotros, no he logrado averiguar su procedencia, datos, correo, nada de nada, con este superordenador debería ser pan comido hacer esas cosas, pero puede que tenga un superordenador aún más potente.

**Anthea:** Y lo más impactante es que conociera esta dirección, que supiera a donde mandarla y el motivo.

**Ulrich:** Eso quiere decir que alguien conoce nuestro secreto y nos ha estado vigilando.-se quedaron pensativos, si alguien les había estado vigilando puede que fuera alguien del gobierno o a lo peor uno de esos secuestradores.

**Richard:** Entonces deberíamos sopesar el hecho de que para comprobar si es verdad tendríamos que mandar a un "conejillo de Indias".-Dijo mientras salía del ascensor y por detrás de él estaban Sissi y Miguel.- Recibí el mensaje y vine muy rápido, y en las alcantarillas me encontré a estos dos husmeando, la pregunta es qué hacíais allí.- todos les miraron penetrantemente.

Sissi y Miguel estuvieron un momento callados pero al final Miguel habló.

**Miguel:** Sissi os escuchó decir que Xavier desapareció, yo la vi escondida, os seguimos y os vimos entrar en esa alcantarilla. Pensábamos que si sabíais donde está Xavier también sabríais donde está mi hermana.

**Sissi:** Pero tenemos una pregunta aún más interesante, yo la he tenido desde hace siglos: ¿Qué habéis estado escondiendo durante estos años?

Los demás estuvieron pensativos un momento pero Anthea dijo:

**Anthea:** Esta bien, os lo contaremos todo, pero tenéis que guardar el secreto, ¿está bien? -los dos asintieron.-Esta es la historia.

Durante unos minutos estuvieron contándoles todo, desde el Proyecto Cartago hasta el mensaje anónimo, incluyendo las veces en que Sissi los ayudó o perjudicó.

**Sissi:** ¡Guau! Es realmente sorprendente todo lo que habéis hecho, y es sorprendente que no recuerde todo eso. Lo siento por las veces en que os he perjudicado, sobre todo a vosotros, Yumi y Ulrich. Yo solo quería ser parte del grupo y que Ulrich me quisiera. Perdón por todo.- dijo con tristeza y culpa.

**Yumi:** No pasa nada, ya estás más que perdonada. Tu y yo habremos tenido nuestras peleas de celos pero es parte del pasado.

**Ulrich:** Nos has demostrado durante dos años que eres una buena persona. Lo que pasó antes de ello no importa, eres de fiar. Por ejemplo, yo y William ya no nos llevamos mal.-a esto los demás asintieron con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

**Sissi:**Gracias chicos, de verdad.-dijo entre lágrimas. William le pasó un brazo por encima y le sonrió.

**Anthea:** Bueno, vamos a lo que estábamos. Richard, ¿has conseguido contactar con Jeremie?

**Richard:** No, lo siento. Es imposible localizar a Jeremie, lo he intentado varias veces y nada, creo que tiene apagado el móvil. También lo fui a buscar a su habitación, pero no estaba. He mirado en todos los lugares posibles y nada.

**Odd:** Ya, seguro que está de juerga por ahí, justo cuando más le necesitamos (qué irónico, mirad el episodio 66, minuto 11:48).

**Aelita:** También es posible que haya tenido un problema y haya ido a un sitio donde no halla cobertura.

**Waldo:** Bueno, ya investigaremos luego eso. Richard, ¿dijiste antes que para verificarlo tendríamos que usar un "conejillo de indias"?

**Richard:** Sí, nunca estaremos totalmente seguros de si es verdad si no lo probamos con alguien.-todos estuvieron pensativos un momento.

**Anthea:** Pensándolo bien si podría ser.

**Waldo:** Teletransportaríamos a alguien y comprobaríamos si es verdad o no. El inconveniente es que si es una trampa podríamos arriesgar a uno de los nuestros para nada.

**William:** Pues me presento voluntario.-todos se sorprendieron.

**Ulrich:** ¿No te dijo Xavier hace semanas que nada de hacerse el protagonista?

**William:** No tiene nada que ver con hacerse el protagonista. En ese caso todos los que se presentaran voluntarios se estarían haciendo los protagonistas, ¿no? No, es la vida de un amigo.

**Sissi:** No, William. ¿Es que no sabes que tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti? Al hacer eso tienes mucho que perder.-dijo con tono preocupado oponiéndose rotundamente.

**William:** Creedme, yo tengo algo que perder, vosotros también, pero tal vez halla algo que ganar. Además, él junto con Aelita me ayudaron a integrarme de nuevo en el grupo.-miró a Aelita.- Créeme, prometí ayudaros a ti y a tu hermano. Además quiero enmendar el error de haberme hecho el chulo la 1ª vez.-Aelita le sonrió un poco y los demás le admiraron.

**Aelita:** Yo también lo haré.

**Anthea:** Aelita, ¿de verdad estás segura?-dijo en tono preocupado.

**Aelita:** Claro que sí, tengo una pequeña corazonada de que funcionará y que ese anónimo no miente.

**Waldo:** Muchas veces las corazonadas no son verdad. No queremos que te sacrifiques innecesariamente si es que es una trampa.

**Aelita:** Confiad en mí, William y yo nos reuniremos con vosotros pronto.-esa mirada decisiva terminó de convencer a sus preocupados padres.

**Waldo:** Está bien. Enviaré una baliza a la zona.-y la envió.

**Después….**

Aelita y William habían aterrizado en una zona completamente nevada. William usaba su traje de la 3ª temporada y Aelita el de la 4ª. Habían salido de una especie de portal.

**Aelita:** Ya hemos llegado. Estamos en un sitio completamente nevado y…

Habían aterrizado bajo una colina, cuando ascendieron vieron una especie de base militar.

**Aelita:**…y tenemos ante nosotros una especie de base militar.

**Waldo: **_Vale, ya sé dónde estáis. Estáis al lado de una base de operaciones científicas, en Siberia._

**Base de operaciones científicas/Siberia/Federación de Rusia/Lunes 21 de Septiembre/2:51 pm**

**William:** ¿Y cómo es que no nos morimos de frío?

**Aelita:** Los trajes nos protegen ante las inclemencias del tiempo.

**William:** Pues qué bien.

**Waldo:**_ Ahora os envío a los otros._

**En la Fábrica…**

**Waldo:** Es la hora de la teletransportación. Chicos, a los escaners.-tal y como dijo todos marcharon excepto Sissi y Miguel.

**Miguel:** ¿Y nosotros qué?

**Richard:** Vosotros os quedareis quietos aquí y solo observaréis. No sois guerreros de Lyoko.-ellos entendieron, y un poco a regañadientes hicieron caso.

**En Siberia…**

El resto aparecieron allí con sus trajes de la 4ª temporada, excepto Eva, la cual tenía su traje de los libros.

**Anthea**_**:**__ Bien, dirigiros a la base, pero antes decidnos si hay guardias de seguridad._

Se acercaron un poco y para su sorpresa descubrieron que no habían guardias.

**Ulrich:** No, no hay. Es muy raro.

**Yumi:** No hay que confiarse, seguro que hay cámaras de seguridad.

**Waldo:**_ Voy a conectarme a un satélite y sacaré una grabación de la zona…Ya está. Si hay cámaras de seguridad._

**Eva:** ¿Y cómo se supone que pasaremos?

**Waldo:**_ Hace meses diseñé junto con Anthea un programa que permite que los trajes puedan camuflarse, por lo cual pareceréis invisibles._

**Odd:** ¡Guay! Pues hazlo.

**En la Fábrica…**

Waldo tecleó algunos comandos y le dio a Enter.

**En Siberia…**

El grupo no notaba nada.

**Yumi:** Waldo, no ha pasado nada.

**Waldo**_**:**__ Sí ha pasado. Vosotros podéis veros entre vosotros pero los demás no pueden veros. Yo os puedo ver por un escáner de infrarrojos. Y recordad que esto no es Lyoko. Aquí podéis morir._

**Ulrich:** Bien, pues en marcha.- y todos se dirigieron a la base.

**En la Fábrica…**

**Richard:** Es increíble que no halla sido una trampa.

**Anthea:** Todavía no podemos estar seguros.

Sissi y Miguel se miraron preocupados por sus amigos. Waldo mientras tanto había descubierto la contraseña para abrir la puerta de la base.

**En Siberia…**

El grupo entró en la base con sigilo. Aunque tuvieran el camuflaje era posible que les pillaran. Pudieron caminar hasta donde conducía la señal. Parecía que todo estaba saliendo fácil. Parecía.

En una sala habían muchos ordenadores con varios científicos escribiendo en ellos. Era una gran sala con unas plataformas en las paredes con varias puertas. Las plataformas conectaban con la parte baja de la sala (donde estaban los ordenadores), que también tenía puertas, por unas escaleras. La sala estaba custodiada por guardias que estaban vestidos como ninjas (como los de Código Lyoko Evolución) desde la parte baja de la sala a las plataformas. En el centro había una columna-escáner. Al lado estaba Ikonov, mirando atentamente.

**Ikonov:** Ya queda muy poco. Tú, programita del tres al cuarto serás nuestro pase a la victoria. Yo y mi señor seremos los amos del mundo. Sin embargo tú y tus amigos sois una escoria que debe ser eliminada.-luego uno de los ninjas habló.

**Ninja:** Señor, los detectores de movimiento han captado una señal.

**Ikonov:** ¿Han visto algo?

**Ninja:** No, no han visto nada.

**Ikonov:** Por si acaso utilicen la cámara de infrarrojos, hasta la de ultravioletas si hace falta.

**Ninja:** Vale.-y se marchó.

Un momento después se dio la alarma: **¡ATENCIÓN, SEIS FIGURAS DETECTADAS EN EL SUBNIVEL 1, PROCEDENCIA SOSPECHOSA!**

**Ikonov:** Creo que ya están aquí, así que les daré la bienvenida.-se marchó sonriendo con una risa maliciosa. Resulta que el que estaba en el escáner no era otro que Xavier. Le habían rapado el pelo y la forma en que estaba conectado por cables recordaba a los humanos esclavizados en Matrix, ya que aparte flotaba en lo que parecía agua.

La alarma seguía sonando y varios ninjas corrían de un lado para otro. Los chicos se escondieron tras unas máquinas.

**Odd:** Puf, menos mal. Casi nos pillan.-susurró.

Pero un ninja los encontró.

**Aelita:** ¿Decías?

Al instante todos se pusieron en posición de combate y atacaron. Yumi desviaba a muchos ninjas con su telequinesis y a otros les atacaba con sus abanicos, pero eran rápidos y los esquivaban. Aelita y Odd chocaron sus espaldas al verse acorralados, ambos lanzaban sus ataques pero los ninjas los repelían, se separaron e intentaron un poco darles puñetazos y patadas pero eran muy ágiles. Ulrich y William también peleaban codo con codo, las ondas de la espada de William (la cual invocó usando el superhumo), y la supervelocidad y triplicación de Ulrich podían hacer frente a los ninjas. Eva daba cierta ventaja por sus gritos supersónicos que además lanzaban notas musicales afiladas como cuchillas. Pero los ninjas les superaban en número y se estaban agotando de la pelea, por eso tuvieron que largarse, solo que se dirigían hacia donde tenía origen la señal.

Llegaron a aquella sala, pero se volvieron a ver rodeados de ninjas.

**Todos:**_ Mierda._-pensaron.

No les dio tiempo a reaccionar debido a que les lanzaron dardos tranquilizantes que los neutralizaron.

**En la Fábrica…**

Entonces se perdió la señal con los chicos. Todos tenían cara de pánico.

**Anthea:** ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

**Waldo:** ¡No! no consigo nada. ¡Rayos!

**Richard:** ¡No puede ser! ¡No es posible que les hallamos perdido! Era una trampa, una puñetera trampa.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Jeremie entró en la sala, parecía cansado.

**Anthea:** Donde estabas.-dijo tratando de calmarse.

**Jeremie:** Se me estropeó algo del ordenador y tuve que ir a arreglar las piezas. Se me olvidó el móvil en la habitación. Cuando llegué vi en el móvil los mensajes y vine corriendo lo más rápido que pude. Por cierto, ¿qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí?-dijo refiriéndose a Sissi y a Miguel.

**Richard:** Eso después. Los demás han sido capturados.

**Jeremie:** ¿¡Qué!?

**Sissi:** Se cortó la señal.

**Waldo:** Estamos intentando arreglar el problema. ¡Rayos, mis hijos, mis dos hijos!-dijo afligido.

**Anthea:** Y intentar mandar a alguien sería como andar por un bosque en una noche sin luna. Verdaderamente necesitamos ayuda.

Jeremie miró momento a la pantalla y "se le encendió la bombilla".

**Jeremie:** Tengo una solución.-todos le miraron sorprendidos.

**Miguel:** Bromeas, ¿no?

**Jeremie:** Para nada. Hace años desarrollé un programa para que cuando se diera el caso de que la conexión con Lyoko se perdiese poder recuperarla. Fue en aquellos días en los que XANA era una amenaza potencial. Pero tendría que irme a mi habitación a por un pendrive y volver.

**Waldo:** Pues tráelo, y rápido.-Jeremie asintió y salió a por el pendrive.

**5 minutos después…**

**Jeremie:** Ya estoy.

**Sissi:** ¡Qué rápido!

**Miguel:** Será por la situación, digo yo.

**Jeremie:** ¿Puedo tomar asiento?

**Waldo:** Si, por supuesto.-salió del asiento y Jeremie lo ocupó.

Jeremie conectó el pendrive tecleó varios comandos a toda velocidad y al momento volvió la conexión. Eso dejó anonadados a todos y estos lo felicitaron.

**Miguel:** Tío, eso sí que es tener un coco.

**Jeremie:** No me des las gracias a mí, dáselas al programa. De todos modos ya no solo tenemos dos desaparecidos, ahora tenemos a seis amigos capturados, y según veo en esta grabación-cuando se estaban infiltrando al mismo tiempo se estaba grabando.- nuestros enemigos son muy diferentes a lo que nos hemos enfrentado antes.

**Anthea:** ¿Qué insinúas?

**Jeremie:** El grupo siempre se ha enfrentado a máquinas y a meros soldados. Los monstruos de XANA e incluso los poseídos siempre actuaban bajo las órdenes de su líder, sin más pensamiento que ese, cumplir órdenes, por eso era relativamente sencillo derrotarlos. En la batalla de la Fábrica nos enfrentamos a soldados que pensaban por su cuenta, eso suponía dificultad pero los Guerreros podían derrotarlos con facilidad porque tenían poderes. Pero esto es totalmente nuevo, no estamos hablando ya de personas que piensan por sí mismas, sino de ninjas.

**Sissi:** ¿Y?

**Jeremie:** Eso es lo obvio, son ninjas. Esto os va a parecer un poco friki pero si habéis leído algún comic sabréis que los ninjas pueden compensar su carencia de poderes con grandes habilidades y lo más importante, ser imprevisibles. Los que vemos en la imagen no visten de ninjas porque les mole, son auténticos ninjas. El grupo está entrenado para enemigos como los que os dije antes, pero no para esto. Y si lo habéis notado, parecían conocer sus movimientos. Eso puede indicar que los que capturaron a Xavier nos conoce de verdad.

**Miguel:** Yo me he fijado en que visten como los ninjas de Cortex.

**Richard:** ¿Cortex no es un videojuego?

**Jeremie:** Si, ya lo había visto. Y su creadora es Deckard Inc.-todos se sorprendieron, esa empresa había hecho muchas obras de caridad y mucha tecnología.

**Anthea:** Esa empresa es benéfica.

**Waldo:** O eso parecía. No podemos sacar ahora conclusiones precipitadas, a lo mejor solo son imitadores. Pero nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde, ahora hay que pensar en cómo rescatar a los chicos.

**Miguel:** ¿No puedes traerlos aquí teletransportándolos?

**Jeremie:** No es como Lyoko, en este caso para traerlos hasta aquí se necesita un portal.

**Miguel:** Pues dejadnos ir.

Miraron hacia atrás. Sissi y Miguel les dieron una mirada entre preocupación, tristeza y decisión.

**Waldo:** ¡No! Es peligroso. No teneis nada de experiencia. De ninguna manera vamos a arriesgaros a una muerte segura.

**Sissi:** De cualquier manera, sería peligroso. ¿Es que alguna ver habéis peleado como lo han hecho ellos?-eso les bloqueó. Aunque han estado durante más tiempo en el grupo no han peleado. Waldo había estado perdido pero su forma era una esfera de energía, aunque después de eliminar la advertencia de "prohibido a los mayores de 18" desconocía lo que podía hacer, por no hablar de Anthea y Richard, quienes habían pisado los escáneres nunca.

**Miguel:** ¿Veis? Es tan peligroso para nosotros como para vosotros, pero hay que intentarlo.

**Sissi:** Además, después de lo oído os prometemos haceros caso, no nos saldremos de nada. Queremos ser parte de esto.-y los dos les miraron con decisión.

**Jeremie:** Si de verdad queréis ser parte de esto debéis pensar que vuestras vidas no serán las mismas, todos vuestros seres queridos estarán en peligro, y a pesar de las circunstancias no deberéis contar esto jamás, incluso si vuestros familiares os machacan a base de preguntas. Vuestras propias vidas estarán en peligro, deberéis hacer muchos sacrificios y serán duros.-y sin pensarlo dos veces aceptaron, asumirían los riesgos aunque fueran extremos.

Todos sonrieron.

**Waldo:** Pues desde este mismo momento sois Guerreros Lyoko.-los jóvenes asintieron.

**Anthea:** Bueno, ahora hay que ir a rescatarlos, pero alguien debe quedarse en la Fábrica para supervisar.

**Jeremie:** Lo haré yo, intentaré conectarme al sistema central para engañar al sistema de seguridad. También puedo usar un programa que creé para saber que poderes teneis y así poder seros de ayuda.

**Waldo:** Vale, pues a rescatarlos.

**Base de operaciones científicas/Siberia/Federación de Rusia/Lunes 21 de Septiembre/4:02 pm**

Un par de ojos comenzaron a abrirse, eso ojos eran los de Aelita. De pronto recordó por qué estaba allí, los demás se despertaron segundos antes que ella. Estaban sujetados a una pared de la sala por unos aros de metal y ya no tenían sus trajes…

**Ikonov:** Se lo que os estaréis preguntando, pues vuestros trajes han sido eliminados gracias a unos chips que teneis conectados a la nuca, así no seréis una molestia.

**Ulrich:** ¿Quién es usted?

**Aelita:** Ikonov Stein, el vicepresidente de Deckard Inc. Si lo pregunta, pues veo las noticias, y también a esos ninjas.

**Ikonov:** Aelita Schaeffer, es un honor tenerte cerca. ¿Cómo está tu familia?

**William:** ¡Déjese de palabrerías y vaya al grano!

**Yumi:** ¿¡Dónde está Xavier!?

**Ikonov:** Ahí mismo.-dijo señalando a la columna-escáner.

**Eva:** ¿¡Qué está haciendo con él!?

**Ikonov:** Consiguiendo que aporte algo increíble a esta nueva era que está a punto de comenzar.

**En otra parte…**

Un ninja estaba haciendo una ronda de vigilancia cuando de repente algo lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo lanzó contra una pared y en esta se abrió un boquete. Varios ninjas lo oyeron y cuando llegaron se encontraron con cinco figuras inesperadas.

Miguel iba vestido como Link, del juego Legend of Zelda, solo que en azul, y como arma tenía una espada; Sissi estaba vestida con un esmoquin y una pajarita roja oscura, botas y capa con capucha negra, guantes y camisa blanca, y un cinturón rosa con una espada pequeña, parecía una maga; Richard estaba vestido como un surfista, con un traje de neopreno largo y negro; Waldo estaba vestido como Superman, con un traje azul, botas, capa, calzones y cinturón blancos, y en el pecho un símbolo con la forma de un ojo con varias líneas como si fuera un sol; Anthea vestía una gran túnica con capucha de color índigo, parecido al de una bruja y botas rosas.

Los ninjas se prepararon y atacaron, la sorpresa fue que Richard se transformó en un gran leviatán azul aguamarina y los golpeó con su cola y hasta su cabeza. Miguel y Sissi envainaron sus espadas y atacaron, Miguel llegó hasta a golpear con sus puños y de ellos salía fuego, Sissi sin embargo les miró atentamente y muchos empezaron a creer que habían serpientes por todas partes, era una ilusión. Waldo golpeaba con sus puños y de vez en cuando lanzaba rayos láser de los ojos. Anthea comenzó a lanzar rayos de energía de las manos. Todos seguían las órdenes de Jeremie y estaban llevando una gran ventaja.

**De vuelta a la sala…**

**Ikonov:** Veréis, Deckard ha sido una tapadera todos estos años para algo muy importante. Con todas las maravillas que ha logrado la empresa hemos captado la confianza de todos en el mundo, obras benéficas, la solución de la crisis, etc.

**Odd:** ¿Para qué? ¿Para ser querido?

**Ikonov:** Sí, yo y mi amo teníamos que ser personas tan queridas por todos que al final tuvieran que necesitar nuestra ayuda por un mundo que estará en el caos más absoluto.

**Aelita:** ¿¡De qué hablas!?

**Ikonov:** Que el mundo desde hace tiempo cree que está en su hora más brillante, cegados por avances tecnológicos y riqueza, pero está en su hora más oscura. La paz está comprada, pero la naturaleza humana dicta que los hermanos deben ir contra sus hermanos, el mundo está podrido y ser humano es el responsable, es un virus. Pero todos virus pueden convertirse en una vacuna con una preparación cuidadosa. Por eso vamos a detonar un montón de bombas nucleares en los cielos de todo el mundo, a suficiente altura como para que no mate pero que por sus ondas electro-magnéticas deje sin electricidad a todas las poblaciones, y mientras tanto dos bombas nucleares impactarán con Tamu, un super-volcan en el Océano Pacífico, que provocará una catástrofe a nivel mundial sin precedentes que matará a miles de millones de personas, animales y seres vivos en todo el globo, y los que sobrevivan nos necesitarán tanto que nos dejarán gobernarles sin que digamos nada. Hoy no haremos nada, dejaremos que el mundo sufra la peor crisis desde el Toba y mañana actuaremos para "salvar al mundo".

Nadie podía creerse lo que oía.

**Yumi:** ¡Estás loco!

**Ikonov:** No es que esté loco, sino que mi punto de vista de cómo salvar el mundo es muy distinto al de los demás. Pensad en esto como una forma de eliminar el problema de la superpoblación. Para eso hemos tomado parte de la médula de Xavier, lo cual no es problema ya que puede regenerarla, y la hemos conectado a cada misil, puesto que Xavier es en parte un programa, y está guiándolos gracias a que lo controlamos. Él es la gran batería.

**Ulrich:** ¿Cómo que los guía?

**Ikonov:** ¿Creéis que os iba a contar mi plan sin haberlo realizado aún? Esto no es un comic. Antes de que os despertaseis comenzó el plan a ponerse en acción.

Todos se asustaron de sobremanera y se enfadaron lo que no estaba en los escritos. Querían matar a ese hijo de…

Entonces entraron los otros. Esto sorprendió a Ikonov. Iba a sacar una pistola pero fue detenido rápidamente por Waldo. En eso los demás aprovecharon para liberar a los aprisionados.

**Waldo:** ¡Tú, monstruo asqueroso! ¡Detén esto!

**Ikonov:** Ya no se puede. El programa está diseñado para no detenerse.

**Waldo:** ¡Pues haz que se detenga!

**Ikonov:** No. Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu hermanito? ¿Los gusanos ya lo han consumido?

Entonces Waldo se dio cuenta de algo.

**Waldo:** ¿¡Tyron!?-eso también provocó que Anthea se sorprendiera, pero tenía una cosa que hacer.

**Ikonov:** Me alegra que te acuerdes, viejo amigo.-eso hizo que Waldo se cabreara aún más.

Anthea y Aelita se habían acercado a los ordenadores para intentar pararlo todo, peo no podían. ¡Era imposible!

Alrededor del mundo muchas personas empezaron a ver objetos voladores, esto había alertado a las fuerzas aéreas de muchos países. Mientras, dos misiles se dirigían a Tamu a toda velocidad. Parecía que iba a ser el fin.

Entonces los ordenadores de la sala empezaron a tener fallos, eso ni Ikonov se lo esperaba. Para sorpresa de todos, las pantallas comenzaron a mostrar la imagen de un halcón colocado en forma de V sobre un rombo.

**Ikonov:** ¡BlackHawk!-era verdad, ese era el símbolo del superhéroe, en las noticias lo habían mostrado una vez.

En la columna-escáner Xavier se contrajo de dolor, algo estaba pasando. Mientras, empezaron a generarse reacciones extrañas en todos los misiles nucleares, la energía que contenían estaba cambiando. Los misiles que se dirigían a Tamu explotaron antes de entrar en contacto con el agua del Océano Pacífico. También todos los misiles explotaron, y por unos momentos dejó de haber electricidad, pero esta volvió.

En la base Ikonov aprovechó el descuido de Waldo y le colocó un chip en la nuca, lo cual le dejó sin el traje y los poderes. Tenía una pistola para estos casos y les disparó a Sissi, Miguel y Anthea unos chips.

**Ikonov:** Todos sois una tanda de…-no pudo acabar la frase debido a que la energía que se estaba generando en la columna-escáner era inestable, y entonces se generó una onda que golpeó a todos los presentes contra una pared y desactivó los chips.

Todos tardaron un momento en reaccionar pero el grupo pudo quitarse los chips a tiempo, después Waldo decidió atrapar a "Ikonov" donde antes estaban los chicos. Los demás lograron sacar a Xavier de la columna-escáner, quien como única prenda usaba algo parecido a un bañador negro. El chico estaba inconsciente.

**Ulrich:** Será mejor que salgamos de aquí a tiempo.-todos le hicieron caso, pero antes de salir Waldo le dio una mirada de odio al hombre.

Todos llegaron al portal, y volvieron sanos y salvos a casa.

**La Ermita/Ciudad de la Torre de Hierro/Francia/Lunes 21 de Septiembre/8:21 pm**

Todos estaban reunidos en la Ermita para debatir lo ocurrido.

**Odd:** ¡Qué de emociones para un día! Casi es el fin el mundo.

**Jeremie:** No te tranquilices tanto. No sabemos cales son los efectos de esa onda de energía que os golpeó, puede que ocurra algo inesperado.

**Eva:** ¿Cómo qué? Aunque sea difícil de admitir sé que la radioactividad de una bomba atómica produce enfermedades graves en quien sobrevive a una.

**Jeremie:** Eso es evidente, pero lo de hoy ha sido diferente. Por lo que me he enterado las ondas electro-magnéticas han hecho cortes de electricidad momentáneos.

**Yumi:** Pero eso siempre ocurre que una bomba nuclear explota a mucha distancia.

**Xavier:** Jeremie quiere decir que no es normal que durase tan poco, ya que normalmente un apagón producido por un misil nuclear dura semanas.-dijo ya recuperado de los acontecimientos.

**Miguel:** Pero si estamos vivos hay que agradecérselo a BlackHawk.

**William:** ¿Y por qué no se ha presentado a la pelea?

**Miguel:** Puede ser porque estaba ocupado.

**Jeremie:** Por cierto, he descubierto que fue él quien mandó esa señal.

**Richard:** La pregunta es ¿cómo?

**Xavier:** Yo la tengo.-abrió la mano derecha y dejó ver una especie de chip. El chip tenía el mismo dibujo que salió en aquellos ordenadores, el símbolo de BlackHawk.- De alguna forma sabía que esto ocurriría y cuál era el plan, me colocó esto en la nuca y cuando todo estuvo a punto de irse al traste él me controló e intentó pararlo todo. Lo más interesante es que ni lo noté, ni tan siquiera los sistemas de Ikonov.-eso los asombró a todos.

**Anthea:** Y también era imposible localizar de donde provenía el mensaje. Ese chico es increíble. Y va por delante de nosotros.

**Aelita:** Bueno, eso no ha sido la única bomba del día.-miró a Waldo.- Papá, ¿por qué a ese hombre lo llamaste Tyron?

Waldo suspiró.

**Waldo:** Ese hombre en realidad se llama Jean-Paul Tyron, fue uno de los científicos que, junto con tu madre y yo mismo, desarrollaron el Proyecto Cartago.

**Anthea:** Tyron y tu padre fueron juntos a la universidad, se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Fue en esa época cuando lo conocí.

**Sissi:** ¿Entonces por qué se volvió malo?

**Anthea:** Tyron, yo y Waldo formábamos un equipo increíble. Pero también estaba el hermano menor de Waldo, Maximilian Schaeffer.

**Xavier:** No sabía que tenías un hermano, papá.

**Aelita:** Ni yo.

**Waldo:** Tú eras muy pequeña como para acordarte, Aelita. Veréis, Tyron y Max no se llevaban muy bien, Tyron era muy celoso y siempre competía con Max por quien era el mejor, él tenía vuestra edad cuando entró en el Proyecto Cartago.

**Anthea:** Tyron quería estar a la par con Waldo, ya que él era el científico más sobresaliente del proyecto y Tyron lo admiraba mucho. Con el tiempo Tyron también logró entablar amistad con los líderes del proyecto y estos le confiaron lo que era en realidad, Tyron compartía su perspectiva. Meses después del nacimiento de Aelita él se enteró de la realidad de Cartago, crear una nueva arma para conquistar el mundo, y nos lo quería decir, pero Tyron se dio cuenta de ello. Entonces cuando conducía hacia nuestra casa un coche le envistió e hizo que su coche se despeñara y explotase. Nos llamaron diciendo lo del accidente y que había muerto.

**Waldo:** 3 años después encontré una grabación en un archivo en el que mi hermano escondía sus secretos y me encontré con la verdad, y sobre todo con qué clase de persona era Tyron. En un par de días muchos dejamos atrás el proyecto, y bueno, ya sabéis el resto.-esa historia conmocionó a todos.

**Ulrich:** Sí que es un monstruo.

**Miguel:** Derrotaremos a esa parodia de Lex Luthor y a quien quiera que sea su jefe.

**Richard:** Hablando de eso. ¿Creéis que toda la multinacional esté involucrada en esto?

**Aelita:** Es probable que sí, pero nunca se sabe. También es posible que Nilton Patson, el jefe de Deckard sea el amo al que se refería.

**Eva:** Pues ese es un trabajo para los Guerreros Lyoko, y sobre ese tema, creo que los nuevos prometen mucho.-eso enorgulleció a los dos aludidos.

**William:** Pensad que habéis arriesgado mucho al tomar la decisión.

**Sissi:** Lo sé, pero era lo que había que hacer.

**Miguel:** Y en mi caso, bueno, por lo de mi hermana ya sé que muy seguro no estoy ni yo ni mi madre.

**Yumi:** Tranquilo, encontraremos a Noelia.

**Odd:** Pero antes que nada a dormir, este día ha sido agotador.

Tenía razón, todos menos Jeremie se sentían muy cansados por lo del día.

**Jeremie:** Pues descansad, voy a intentar averiguar más sobre esto.

**Aelita:** ¿Te ayudo?

**Xavier:** ¿Y yo?

**Jeremie:** Estáis cansados. Dormid y reponed fuerzas, así mañana os despertareis como nuevos.-dicho y hecho, todos se fueron a descansar, excepto Jeremie, quien trabajaría.

**Base de operaciones científicas/Siberia/Federación de Rusia/Lunes 21 de Septiembre/11:30 pm**

**Tyron:** Todo se ha estropeado, mis disculpas. Lo más seguro es que se hallan dado cuenta de lo que es usted.

**Nictapolus:** No lo hagas, esos mosquitos nos han causado problemas. El imbécil he sido yo, no podemos subestimar más a ese pájaro.

**Tyron:** Bueno. Aparte he descubierto algo, esa onda que nos golpeó junto con las de los misiles no son asesinas. Creo que durante el sabotaje ocurrieron ciertas reacciones que cambiaron la radioactividad.

**Nictapolus:** Por lo tanto aunque no tengan efectos negativos en un organismo todavía cambia algo de su estructura molecular.

**Tyron:** Si señor, he analizado mi propia sangre y algo parece estar cambiando, como si se reconfigurara mi ADN. Tambie´n me encuentro muy cansado.

**Nictapolus:** Descansa. Mañana hablaremos.-y colgó.

**En Francia…**

Todos durmieron plácidamente después de un día tan activo. Pero lo que no sabrían hasta la mañana siguiente es que verdaderamente la onda radioactiva les había afectado. Solo que de una manera inesperada. Y como a ellos millones de seres vivos en todo el mundo iban a notar las consecuencias de evitar el fin del mundo. La verdad es que esa noche fue el fin del mundo, el fin del mundo que hasta ese momento conocían. Un fin del mundo nada que ver con las películas apocalípticas, sino un fin del mundo más fascinante de lo que nadie hubiera podido prever.

Esa fue la noche que lo cambió todo.

**Continuará…**

**Quería dar todo mi agradecimiento a Smarty261196 por ayudarme con el fic. He tenido mis problemas todos estos meses pero he regresado. Intentaré ser más regular. Espero que os haya gustado de momento la versión 2.0. Sayonara y hasta tusmorrows.**

**PD.: Es una casualidad que halla coincidido con que hoy es el Día de la Madre Tierra, así que mi mensaje es: proteged la Tierra, pues es nuestro hogar y el único sitio en toda la infinidad del universo en que de momento podemos vivir, puesto que no se ha descubierto otro.**


End file.
